EmotiChip
by ZenaWarrior626
Summary: What will happen when one if Jimmy's inventions gets Cindy a little moody?
1. Chapter 1: BAM!

**Hey guys!I'm back with a new fic! For any one here who is not fimiliar, You might want to read my other fic, Emotions. This is a sequel to it so it might me usefull. Any way this story is based off an episode of Kim Possible my little cousin forced me to whatch. I won't tell you which one, so you'll just have to figure that out. Yeah..I'm in my freezing basement writting this and listening to Enya. I got a new boyfriend. He is the Pillsbury Dough Boy. I got a pic of him off the internet and showed it to all of my friends at school. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Jimmy Neutron. I wish I did. Then I wouldn't cancel it like the little bast-... I'm gonna stop myself right here...**

It was getting late that night and Jimmy wasn't thinking of stopping anytime soon. Lately, Jimmy had been studying the human brain and what part of it controlls emotions. He was working on a way he convert it to a kind of electronic divice via remote controll. He was on verge of a breakthrough when his mother peered in on the giant screen before him.

"James Issac Neutron! It's 11:00! Get up here this instant!" She said forcefully.

_Crap._ He thought. When he was done he'd make his mom happy all the time so she wouldn't pester him the way she did. Of course he couldn't disobey her so his only option was to go up to his room and go to bed. He hadn't done his homework, but he could do it in one minute's time. Besides, he had better things to do than the "_Triangles are your Friends_" worksheet.

--------xXx--------

He woke up at 6:30 am. Wow. What a crappy way to start the day. It was still twenty minutes untill he had ot get ready for middle school and he honestly doubted that he was going to fall asleep again, so what the heck, He might as well go down and finish the Emotichip 9000. Yeah! That's what he'd call it.

Jimmy hadn't changed that much over the summer. He Only got a little taller and he was now 14. He still couldn't help looking at the dreadly scar that ran horizontally across the front of his leg. That stupid crash was the reason that leg was so messed up. He was in the middle of nineth grade and still had all of his friends there with him.

He worked for a good half hour untill Goddard came and nipped on his leg and finally got him to look at the clock._ 8:15! Crap! _The doors of the school opened in five minutes! How was he gonna get there in time! He jumped in his hover car. Put the key in. _Come on, Come on! _Ugh! It wouldn't start! He'd have to make a run for it. He Pulled on his book bags and didn't bother to put in the Emotichips and their remote controll. Instead he grabbed the two chips and the remote controll and ran down the street, Trying aimlessy to shove the stupid thing in his book bag and run at the same time. BAM!

Cindy had woke up to a great start. An early-to-bed-early-to-rise kind of day. She had fallen asleep at 8 that night and realized that she had had a nice, 12-hour sleep when she woke up at 8 that morning. She lightly pounced off her bed and in to her fuzzy slippers, then into her favorite pink robe with the fluffy white collar. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and pulled off her clothes for a quick shower. She made her way out of the shower and into her school clothes then brushing her teeth and styling her hair in her usuall ponytail, wishing she had another way to put it. She marched out of the bathroom making her way to the pastel purple room that she called her own, grabbing her book bag and music as she made her way out. She marched down the stairs and grabbed a few dough-nuts. "Bye Mom!" She called on her way out the door.

Cindy on the other hand had changed slightly. She was now 5' 6'' and now gotten a nice figure.

She made her way past her own front yard and down Saphibelle Avenue looking back at her pink house. She walked down onto the side walk and kept walking until she turned the corner, finishing her custard-filled, choclate-glazed dough-nut. There, She stared ahead at the stop sign where she and Libby had agreed to meet every morning to walk the rest of the way to school together. She stopped to look at the _Chiq Boutique _store she shopped at so often to stare at a little black skirt marked 20 off. She contued to stare and walk, not a good combination for someone who should be looking where they were going. She neared the corner, then BAM!

Cindy got up, her left arm slightly bruised from the whatever it was she had just slammed into. She looked up. _Neutron..._

"For once in your meaningless life could you whatch where you're going! Where's the fire, Nerdtron!" She spat.

"The fire is the fact that it's 8:19! We have to be-"

"Woow woow! Back it up! It's only 8:00!"She shifted to see a remote controll like neck pain she'd just fallen on."And take your stupid remote thing with you! I just frikin' fell on it and it stabed me in the back!"

"Well s_oooo_ry! Let me go throw up in my deeply utter concern!"

She shot him a dirty look and kept walking as he crossed the street to Sheen's house. She kept walking... unaware...

-----xXx-------


	2. Chapter 2: Happy

**Well, that was chapter one! I hope you guys are liking this so far, cuz it's gonna get really good towards the end...you'll see. Here's chapter two! Incase you're wondering the little -----xXx---- are like the phrase: "Meanwhile".**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Jimmy Neutron or anyone else, because if I did, then you'd all notice the lovely changes I'd make including an interveiw I'll post on my next chapter.**

She wasn't sure why, but Cindy felt uneasy. She was sure it wasn't her normal hots for Jimmy. That was one of the times where she actually found him annoying. Oh well. She waited by the curb for a couple minutes until Libby came along in her dark faded jeans, light brown top, and beige taxi hat.

"Sup girlfriend?" She said in her Ghettoish voice. Libby and Cindy had changed all the same ways. The figure and the hips and all that. Libby was looking real nice.

"I just ran into Nerdtron. Literaly and his frikin' remote thing hit me in the back." She said, dusting off the green polo T and rockstar jeans she was wearing.

"Ooooo." Libby said in her I-know-you-like-him voice. Cindy squinted at her and her eyebrows stiffened. A real dirty look. "Man, girl you seriously think I'm belivin' that whole 'I don't like him' Thang! You must be blind!" Cindy grunted at her. Libby rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"And who are you so dressed up for?" Cindy said in her ha-ha voice.

"Nobody!Maybe I just want to look nice!"Cindy laughed.

"Yeah, Or maybe you're having hots for Sheen!" Still laughing.

"Man look who's talking!" They continued to talk until they reached RHS (Retroville High School). They talked about everything, including the huge private pool B-day party that they, Sheen, and Carl were only invited to. She couldn't wait to show herself off...

It was a huge campus and it was preety strange how they'd all managed to get at least 3 classes together, including lunch, which came after shortly following 4 periods of math, history, and advanced geophysical science.

Jimmy, now in art, was tinkering with the Emoti-Chip remote he obsessed so much over. The last night did a toll on his face and now dark patches circled his eyes. He kept trying to make the remote corrospond with the actual chip (the other one). He'd messing with it all day.

Sheen came along and began talking to Libby, not noticing what Jimmy was talking about, saw the remote as some kind of neopet tomagotchi pet type thing, thanks to the little smiley face that showed what mood the chip would make the person experience.

The bell rang, off to French. It was only natural that he not take spanish, the language everone thought was easier, but French.

Jimmy sat in the corner of the room, Tinkering with the remote noting everyone including Cindy copying the phrases... And Cindy occasionally reaching back and digging into the skin. He didn't care. He already had enough bonus points to sit the whole year out. He could easily make up the points. Almost. On the Verge of a breackthrough...GOT IT!

He set it to Happy...

------xXx-----(meanwhile)

The bell soon rang and Cindy was on her way to French 1. Cindy couldn't help scratching at her back. It was really annoying every now and then, TWEEK! She tryed to stop herself, noticing that someone would think she had some kind of external bug parasite thing attatched to her. She ignored it though, no matter how much it bothered her. She repeated all her grammer and pronounciations as Mme. Grinnel told her to.

"Comment tu trouves un sac a dos?" The teacher sounded. "Translate on your papers!" She hurried them. "One more minute!"

This was really annoying her now. It was like the stupid little itch was digging into her. Pain. Aggitation. Ugh! Stupid thing-itch-whatever the heck it was, it was testing her real good. She translated on her paper...What do you think of my bookbag? OWWWWW! She screamed in her head. A cold sensation came over her. Her mind was the air plane and she had just been kicked out of the Controll Room. Then she felt...really...very...happy...

**Well I'm guessing that you probably know what's going on right now. If you don't...Well that's kinda sad. Well in the next chapter, you'll see all the feelings the chip can be set to...OH YEAH! You can guess what emotion is going off and when. Trust me, You'll be thanking Sheen ALOT! I'm getting good at making long chapters. OH YEAH! GO ME! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IN 7 MONTHS AND 15 DAYS AND 2 HOURS!...I'll stop right here. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sad

**I did promise you guys an interveiw. But then I thought and I was like "But who will I interveiw?" You can vote for who you want me to interview, they're pretty funny. Especially when I do them ;D If you wanna vote send me a review with your name and fic ( if you have one) with your opinion on my story & who you want me to interveiw..either: Jimmy, Cindy, Both together, Sheen, Libby, Both of them together, Or other. Please tell me who the 'other' is. If you don't...Well once again, that's pretty sad. **

**Here's chapter 3 ( Incase you're wondering, in chapter 2, that was an actual French sentance. I'm in French one... OH YEAH GO ME!**

Jimmy was so exited. He'd never gotten anything to work this well, and he had to try it out. HAD to. He rumaged in his back pack for the two chips, found one, and then noticed the stupid hole that had been there for weeks (thanks to Goddard) and that he'd forgotten to tell his mother to sew closed. _Oh well_, _it fell out. I'm sure I can make a new one..._

Right after the fourth period bell had rung, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Sheen had made their way to the lunch table, Not counting Carl who was still sick with the stomach flu from a McSpanky's burger he was allergic to. No-one noticed it right away, but Cindy was acting like a nut. She was constantly smiling and laughed at the slightest remark from Libby making fun of Sheen's dorky UltraLord lunchbox.

"Dang! Sheen, If I'm 'on be seen with you, you better drop that geeky lunch, 'fo I loose mine!" Sheen clutched at the box protectively before Cindy let out the biggest laugh ever emmited from her in her life. And of course, everyone thought it was funny and laughed too, not sure why Cindy thought of this as the funniest thing ever. But it passed and Jimmy began making another chip.

"Hey! Jimmy, is this one of those neo pet things?"He said pressing buttons and turning dials on the remote Jimmy had set down to work on another chip. Jimmy grabbed it back like it was his baby and set it back to Happy, nobody noticing Cindy at the end of the table twitching madly, then returning back to her happy mood and smiling like a barbie and staring straight infront of her.

The real problems began in study hall. Cindy kept letting out giggles untill finally, Libby asked her.

"Girl, you been actin' way creepy an' smiley all the time! Are you OK?"

"HaHa!You said creepy!HA HA HA creepy! Creepers!Jeepers! Ha ha!" Cindy laughed some more. Libby returned to the corner they were all seated in with a concerned look on her face.

"Man, there is something wrong with that girl! Seriously!"

"Well at least she's not kicking me or biting my arm!"Said Sheen"Look at this!" he said holding up an arm of a ringed bite mark. "Just cuz I told her to stop being a baby! She was all ticked off that day..." He rubbed his arm.

Jimmy finally finished with the second chip and looked up at sheen.

"Who wants to be the first one to try out my new Emotichip 9000!" They all looked scared. He sighed.

"Come on! Guys it's not dangerous! It's 100 safe trust me!"

Libby looked at Sheen."It's your turn."

Jimmy smiled. "GREAT! Meet me at the lab at four. I'll be there so just knock on the door."

"Oh great! I was just starting to get the feeling in my left toe back!" he said.

He then picked up the remote and began messing with the dials. The face turned to sad.


	4. Chapter 4: Sheen

**Well you guys choose it, I knew you would, I will now interveiw Cindy and Jimmy both. Well here it is:**

**Me- Well hello everyone. I'm here interveiwing 2 cast members of my new fic. this is Jimmy and Cindy.**

**Cindy- Hey!**

**Jimmy-Hello.**

**Me- So Cindy how is this fic working out for you so far?  
**

**Cindy- Well to say the truth, This sucks really bad with the anger, and the cherryness and all that...**

**Me- Well ok...**

**Cindy- And later, we found out that that stupid chip is permanent. It won't ever come off.**

**Me- So Jimmy, In my fan fic, you make the machine set Cindy's mood to any emotion without realizing? **

**Jimmy- Yep!**

**Me- And do you still have this machine?**

**Jimmy- Oh Yeah!**

**Me-Do you still use it?**

**Jimmy- All the time!**

**Me- In who?  
**

**Jimmy- Cindy**

**Me- What!**

**Jimmy- On Cindy...**

**Me-Only cindy?**

**Jimmy- No-one else.**

**Me- What- er when do you use it?**

**Jimmy- When she bugs me.**

**Me-Then what do you do?**

**Jimmy- Set it to happy.**

**Me- That's...uh...MOVING ON! Have you discovered anything else on the machine?**

**Jimmy- What do you mean?**

**Me- You know, Set it do different things.. more complexed emotions..Have you added any?**

**Jimmy- A few.**

**Me- Like what? **

**Jimmy-------------**

**HAH! I'm cutting this off. You'll have to wait for the rest! I'm gonna tell you, near the ending of this fic you're gonna love Sheen.**

Cindy's soft smile had now saddened to a crestfallen frown. Her lively eyes had now dulled to a heartsore downcast and she felt cold all over. The warning bell rung and she only had one minute to get to class. She walked to her locker and settled into her class room in her chair.

----xXx-----

Jimmy walked down the hallway, not noticing the romote Sheen took. His hands were full of marks from cutting his fingers on the sharp wire and his eyes were tired and red from being strained so long. He'd made a vow that for the rest of the day, he woun't touch the remote or try fixing it or missing anymore information from class. He saw Cindy walk in, hopeless eyes that stared ahead, and wet. He looked away, Cindy's sudden saddness reminding him of the invention. He stared at his desk and tried to think about other things.

Hmmmmmm...Oh yeah, His birthday was coming up. He was glad about the dicision he'd made about who he was inviting. Just his old, closest friends, Sheen, Libby, Carl, and Cindy. Once he thought about it, he didn't really see why he should invite anyone else. They were the only ones that he actually talked to. Everyone else was...just there.

He was also glad that his parent's had finally gotten an in ground pool. It was pretty big. About 13x9, but it was a kidney bean-funky shape. It was 5 feet deep at it's deepest too. As for the rest of his back yard, it was pretty fancy. Once, Jimmy had won an award worth 10,500 dollars and wanted to spend half on the pool and half for the develpment of his inventions. The backyard had a path that went around the pool and then led to a room sized tent with open sides and a pointed top, the kinds you see in Sam's Club. Inside of it there was an outdoor fire pit that looked like a big vase exept it had a big bottom and a small top, and a pattio area with a glass table and some chairs. The path's sides were peppered with small lights and all together, his yard was a pretty sight. He then began to think about the set-up of his pool party. He'd orionally thought that he'd have the normal cake-presents sort of thing. Then some pool games or something like that. He wasn't really a people's person and olnly opened up to his friends.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the end of the day bell. He couldn't wait to go home and...to bed. He wasn't touching that stupid invention. Just as he was getting his stuff together, his cell phone rang, and it was his mom telling him he couldn't have any friends over because his grandma was coming and he had to see her.

Libby was walking down the hallway when she say Cindy.

"Hey girl," She said.

"Hi Lib...b...y..." She replied, her already timid quiet voice trailling off.

"So what you doin' after school today?"

"Oh...um...noth-" Libby cut her off.

"Man! What is wrong witshou! First you're ok, then you're all hyper, and now this?" Cindy sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I don't know-" Libby cut her off again.

"Aight this- Ok I'm just gon give you some time to yourself. I'll see you 'round" Libby left. Cindy went home.

--------xXx---------

After a while, Jimmy caught up with Sheen, who still had the remote hidden in his PE bag.

"Hey, Sheen!" Sheen jumped nevously.

"AH! Uhh...Hey Jimmy!.."

"My grandma is coming and my mom says you can't come over today. Today's the only day I'm free this week so I guess you can't come over." Sheen's face lit up.

"ALRIGHT!-I mean-uh- oh that's too bad." Jimmy left with an eye roll, Sheen looking down at his new toy...

**I was gonna start the next emotion now, but Cindy's going home. I hope you like it so far. I'll probably be making some 3 more chapters after this. **

**-ZenaWarrior626 (I'm not telling you my name!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Angry

**Disclaimer-I do not own- OH WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D BE WRITING A FRIKIN FANFICTION IF I DIDN'T OWN THIS SHOW!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'TS SUNDAY! CURSE YOU SCHOOL! MAY YOU BURN IN-...once agian I'll stop myself before I have to wash my mouth out. Any way, this will be the last chapter before the grand finally I've been blabbering so much about. Chapter 5! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL REVEAL THE SECRET EMOTION!**

Sheen got home. It was a cloudy night and went straight to the TV to watch Ultralord vs. Robofeind the sequel. After it was over he went to his book bag to see if he felt like doing his homework. Naaaaaaah. Then the remote came into veiw. He picked it up and started messing with the dials. And the little face changed. It's eye brows slanting inward and it's mouth staying in it's frown.

Cindy woke up that morning. The cold feeling had left her, now occupied by a strong buring white hot anger. She was in other words, just frikin' pissed off at the world. She got her clothes on for school and walked in the bleeding rain. She finally got to school and was five minutes late from getting into a fight with some kid on a bike for riding into a puddle and splashing her already soaked clothes. She'd given him a black eye and told him to beat it. She really had woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.

--------xXx--------

Jimmy woke up in a happy mood. He'd had a good night's sleep thanks to not screwing with the remote or the chips. His birthday was in one more day. Wow, tomarrow he'd finnaly turn 16. And the pool party! He was looking forward to tommarow alot. He had most of it worked out. _Most _of it anyway. He still didn't know how he was going to stay in his right mind seeing Cindy jumping around in a bikini- ahh! Bad thoughts. He ripped his mind off the subject hastily. Oh well.

In about five minutes time, the gang and the rest of the school came spilling in to the school from the same three doors. Soon the bell rang and all the student were seated in their desks, Jimmy, Sheen, and Cindy all in French 1. Jimmy and Cindy both in there because everyone said it was the hardest language out of the two and Sheen in there because they wouldn't let him into Spanish. Sheen had kept the Emoti-Chip remote in his gym back in his locker someplace, well hidden from Jimmy. Cindy stormed into the room, dropping her books carlessly on the table. She made a squirting sound as she plopped into her seat, then getting out her soaked homework. Perfect: All the ink she used to do it had beld and was now unreadable. There went her chance at finnaly beating Jimmy in something. The teacher came around and spotted Cindy's ruined assignment.

"Ohhhh! Cindy! Le devoir! Ce'est na bon pas!" She said, (That translating roughly to 'Ohhh! Cindy! The Homework! That's not good!')

Jimmy passed her a satisfied grin and a 'ne bon pas'. She couldn't hold in her remark. Her day was way too screwed over for this kind of crap. She turned...

"Look Neutron! I don't give a damn what the hell you're thinking, but this day has gone way to ed up for this! I got frikin' rained on, My clothes are frikin dripping, and now you think you can drop one last load before I crack! IT'S TOO LATE CUZ I JUST CRACKED! SO IT I WERE YOU I'D CAN IT!" she spat the words like venom. Luckily, the teacher had stepped out of the classroom to talk to the librarian and did't hear anything. Jimmy slumped in his chair and bit his lip, slallowing back what he was about to say. The day soon continued untill lunch came around.

Libby didn't bother asking her anything. She kinda sat there at the end of the table, secluded from everyone else picking at the food she refused to eat. They talked a little more, mostly about the party. Libby finally came around and tried to console Cindy without much effect. So the rest of the day passed by like much. The rain had stopped and soon it was time to leave.

Thanks to the bus crash 3 years ago, none of them were ever taking the bus again and had dicided to walk together, their moms agreeing that it would be safer. After all, Retroville was a pretty safe town. There wasn't much to worry about as long as they walked in a group. 'There's safety in numbers' Carl's mom had said that day. They all walked home, Sheen still hiding the remote in his gym bag. He was still pretty convinced that it was a tomagotchi pet.

He took it out that night. He messed with the dials and buttons. But this time the face changed. The poisonous frown had now flipped to a wobbly smile and the eyes changed inot two little hearts...

**AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'D I TELL YA? DON'T YOU LOVE SHEEN! MUA HA HA HA! cough MUA HA HA HA!...I'll stop...HA HA HA..HA. HA HA ...**

**Your hyperactive friend--ZenaWarrior626 (still ain't telling you what my real name is) **


End file.
